Goose Chase
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Paul Linsley | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = Camp Ping | Next = The First Five | Poll = What did you think about "Goose Chase"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Goose Chase" is the twenty-third episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis After Zeng quits his job at the Jade Palace, Po tries to cheer up the weepy goose by telling him that he could be a kung fu master. Originally retrieved February 6, 2016. Summary The episode begins when Shifu explains to Po about a past friend of his when he was young named Xinshi, who was his best friend and was the only one who made him laugh until he went off to work for the Imperial Palace with the Emperor, keeping in touch with Shifu along the way. He further explains that he ended up foiling an attack plan from Temutai and his forces until Xinshi caught up with the plan and stopped it, leaving Temutai to swear revenge. He was expecting Zeng to come with the message, but laments the fact that he's late, and further shows discontent that Zeng doesn't do well despite Po stating he tries his hardest. He ends up finding Zeng in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop during his lunch break, where he is upset that Ping discontinued his favorite spicy noodles. Shifu and Zeng argue about it, but before Zeng gives him the message, Temutai and his men come in and snag the message, planning to use it to track down Xinshi and exact his revenge. The fight is taken out of the Noodle Shop since Mr. Ping banned it, and despite tussling for the message, Temutai threatens Zeng by tying him up to a water tower and punching it into falling as the message ends up in a bamboo tree. Po catches the tower before it hits, and Shifu ditches the message to save Zeng, leaving Temutai and his men to leave with the message. Shifu unties Zeng before he can be crushed, but the top of the tower collapses on top of Shifu, rendering him in a body cast. Blaming Zeng for the message getting into Temutai's hands, Shifu fires him, while Zeng says 'he is fired from his life', all while Po is shocked at Shifu's bitterness. Po talks with Zeng as he cries on the stairs of the Jade Palace, and says out of pity that Zeng has a grand opportunity to do something better, yet when he brings up being a Kung Fu master, Zeng decides to not only be one, but help Po save Xinshi since he takes responsibility for him being in peril. Thus, they leave and follow the trail to Temutai. As Zeng brags about his potential, he ends up picking a fight at a thug hangout, and thus Po has to rescue him as Zeng was ineffectual in fighting. Though Zeng is disappointed when it turns out they could've just asked the thugs about Temutai's whereabouts instead of picking a fight like he did. As Zeng laments about his screw-up, Po lies that that incident was 'his first fight' and that 'he was awesome' out of pity, and even indulging his confidence as a Kung Fu master. Afterwards, they encounter Temutai's Rear Guard, and despite Po suggesting they follow from a distance, Zeng barrels in and picks another fight, yet Po manages to help beat the information out of the guards as they reveal that Xinshi is a few miles to the Yangshou Town Shed. Out of excitement, Zeng accidentally causes a rock slide that causes Po and the Guard to be buried and stuck under rocks. Finally fed up with Zeng, Po admits the truth about his potential and that he lied out of pity for him. Zeng ends up crying and flying away, and after the Guard admonishes Po for his lies, Po breaks himself out of the rocks in sheer anger and scaring the Guard into shutting up. As Po leaves to find Zeng, the Guard suggests a sing-along. Meanwhile, Zeng, in despair, ends up flying to Xinshi's residence as his crying gets his attention. After Xinshi recognizes Zeng's uniform, Zeng is overjoyed that he did something right for once, and gets him out of his shed right as Temutai's men come in and attack. Struggling to save Xinshi, he admits what he did that lead Temutai to him, and his crying ends up leading the Qidan forces to him, and he even learns upon reaching a dead end that Xinshi was only a messenger who ended up foiling Temutai's plan by doing his job, Zeng thinking he was a Kung Fu master this whole time. They decide to go out by slap-fighting the Qidan forces until Po comes in and rescues them, as Xinshi and Zeng pile up the bodies that Po knocks out, all until he is exhausted when he finishes the last one, leaving him unable to fight when Temutai comes in. As he fights an exhausted Po, Zeng tries to fight Temutai himself before apparently fleeing off in panic. Before Temutai could finish off Po before finishing off Xinshi, Zeng instead came back with the Furious Five as they finished off Temutai. When Po questions how he got them so fast, Zeng responds with "A good messenger never reveals his secrets". Xinshi and Po came back to the Jade Palace that night where Xinshi tells his story to Shifu as it causes him to snort tea out of his nose laughing again, despite not drinking it. Zeng and Shifu apologize for their misunderstanding as Zeng says that what he does for the Jade Palace is important. Zeng then goes on a lunch break after Shifu tells him to clean up the tea he snorted out, and he briefly laughed thinking he was joking. Voice cast * as Po / Zeng / Warrior #2 * as Tigress * as Shifu / Thug / Warrior #1 * Max Koch as Mantis * as Monkey * as Mr. Ping * as Temutai / Xinshi Trivia * The episode's title references the phrase " ," which refers to an absurd search for something nonexistent or unobtainable. * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes